The present invention relates generally to a lock apparatus, and more particularly to a lock apparatus which can be preferably applied to automobile steering by using an electronic key preferably.
According to considerations of the inventors of the present invention, there is an automobile steering lock apparatus as shown in FIGS. 18, 19.
In FIG. 18, reference numeral 40 denotes a rotator and reference numeral 41 denotes a rotator casing. Reference numeral 42 denotes a lock solenoid for engaging or disengaging a stopper 43 with or from an engaging groove 44 so as to lock or unlock a rotation of the rotator 40.
A slider hole 46 is provided in a lower portion of the rotator 40 such that it goes therethrough up to a key insertion hole 45. The slider 47 is disposed in the slider hole 46 such that it is freely slidable in a direction perpendicular to the key insertion hole 45.
A switch lever 49 is swingably supported by a pin 50 in a bottom portion of a housing 48 and an end of the switch lever 49 is urged upward by a spring 51, so that the slider 47 is pushed upward by this end. Consequently, a top end of the slider 47 is protruded into the key insertion hole 45.
Further, a key presence/absence detecting switch 52 having an actuating element 53 opposing the other end of the switch lever 49 is disposed in the bottom portion of this housing 48.
If an insertion portion 55 of an electronic key 54 is inserted into the key insertion hole 45, the slider 47 is moved downward. Consequently, pressing of the actuating element 53 by the other end of the switch lever 49 is released, so that the key presence/absence detecting switch 52 is turned ON.
The electronic key 54 contains a circuit chip 56 which memorizes a predetermined identity code (ID).
An annular antenna coil 57 is provided around an end portion of the housing.
With such a structure, when the insertion portion 55 of the electronic key 48 is inserted into the key insertion hole 45 and then, the key presence/absence detecting switch 52 is turned ON, the control unit 60 shown in FIG. 10 carries out transmission and reception of electronic signal by electric wave between the antenna coil 57 and circuit chip 56 so as to verify ID of the electronic key 54 with ID memorized in the control unit 60. Only when the IDs coincide with each other, a lock release signal is sent from the control unit 60 to the lock solenoid 42 so as to release the lock on the rotator 40. At the same time, a driving permission signal is sent to an engine driving control unit 61 so as to enable a startup of the engine.
In such a steering lock apparatus, only when the IDs coincide, a rotation of the rotator 40 is enabled and an ignition switch 62 is turned ON (starter switch is actuated). Consequently, the driving permission signal is sent to the driving control unit 61 so as to enable the startup of the engine. Thus, when other key than the electronic key 54 is used, not only the rotation of the rotator but also the startup of the engine is blocked thereby contributing to prevention of stealing of a vehicle.
However, with the above described structure, when the slider 47 is pushed down by the insertion portion 55 even when the electronic key 20 is inserted incompletely, the key presence/absence detecting switch 52 is turned ON, so that the lock solenoid 42 is operated to release the lock. Thus, in such a case, the rotation of the rotator 40 is made free, so that the rotation of the ignition switch and releasing of the steering lock are enabled.
Thus, the present invention intends to provide a steering lock apparatus wherein when the electronic key is inserted incompletely, even when the lock on the rotating member by the lock actuator is released, the rotation of the rotating member by the electronic key and releasing of the steering lock can be blocked effectively so as to encourage the electronic key to be inserted appropriately.
To achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lock apparatus capable of being locked and unlocked by an electronic key, comprising: an electronic key having a circuit chip generating an electronic signal and an insertion portion formed at an end thereof; a control unit disposed on the lock apparatus and carrying out transmission and reception of an electronic signal between the electronic key and the control unit so as to perform ID verification, the control unit sending a lock release signal when as a result of the ID verification, an ID of the control unit and an ID of the electronic key coincide with each other; a casing disposed on the lock apparatus and having a first opening portion; a rotating member disposed rotatably inside the casing; a lock actuator receiving the lock release signal from the control unit so as to release a lock on the rotating member with respect to the casing; a key insertion hole disposed to the rotating member and capable of transmitting a rotation force of the electronic key to the rotating member when the insertion portion of the electronic key is inserted and engaged therewith; a first slider hole going through the rotating member in a direction perpendicular to the key insertion hole from an external peripheral face of the rotating member toward the key insertion hole; a first slider inserted into the first slider hole and disposed such that an inner end thereof is protruded into the key insertion hole, an outer end face thereof being submerged from the external peripheral face of the rotating member when the electronic key is not inserted or inserted incompletely, and the first slider being pushed by the insertion portion and slid outward when the electronic key is inserted normally, so that the outer end face makes flush with the external peripheral face of the rotating member; and a first check lever supported rotatably by the casing and in which one end thereof is an operating portion activating the transmission and reception of the control unit for the ID verification and the other end makes contact with the outer end face of the first slider through the first opening portion in the casing so as to transmit a sliding motion of the first slider to the one end of the first check lever, while when the rotating member is rotated by the electronic key, the other end of the first check lever is moved from the outer end face of the first slider to the external peripheral face of the rotating member and makes contact with the external peripheral face in slidable.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic lock apparatus, in which transmission and reception of an electronic signal is carried out between a circuit chip that generates an electronic signal and provided in an electronic key and a control unit that is disposed on the lock apparatus so as to perform ID verification, and when as a result of the ID verification, an ID of the control unit and an ID of the electronic key coincide with each other, a lock release signal is sent from the control unit to a lock actuator so that a rotating member of the electric lock apparatus becomes capable of being unlocked to enable a rotation of the rotating member by the electronic key, comprising: a casing accommodating the rotating member rotatably; a key insertion hole disposed to the rotating member and capable of transmitting a rotation force of the electronic key to the rotating member when an insertion portion of the electronic key is inserted and engaged therewith; a slider hole going through the rotating member in a direction perpendicular to the key insertion hole from an external peripheral face of the rotating member to the key insertion hole; a slider inserted into the slider hole and disposed such that an inner end thereof is protruded into the key insertion hole, an outer end face thereof being submerged from an external peripheral face of the rotating member when the electronic key is not inserted or inserted incompletely, and the slider being pushed by the insertion portion and slid outward when the electronic key is inserted normally, so that the outer end face makes flush with the external peripheral face of the rotating member; and a check lever supported rotatably outside the casing and in which one end thereof is an operating portion activating the transmission and reception of the control unit for the ID verification and the other end makes contact with the outer end face of the slider through an opening portion in the casing so as to transmit a sliding motion of the slider to the one end of the check lever, while when the rotating member is rotated by the electronic key, the other end of the check lever is moved from the outer end face of the slider to the external peripheral face of the rotating member and makes contact with the external peripheral face in slidable.